This invention relates to a deburring apparatus, and to the method of deburring. In it's more specific aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus for deburring the cut or marginal edges of cylindrical bodies, such as metal tubes (e.g., steel tubes) or the like, and to the method of accomplishing this deburring operation.